dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuggledell
Snuggledell is the 6th level in Dungeon Keeper, and the first non-tutorial level in the campaign. There is a Blue Keeper to the south, and the objective on this level is to destroy Blue's Dungeon Heart. Snuggledell is run by Squire Tristan,Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 162. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. though he makes no appearance in the level. Breakdown * Portal Speed: 400 Turns * Creature Pool: :: * Neutral Assets ::Portal - one for each Keeper :: - center of map :: 4 4 3 - inside Torture Chamber * Specials ::Increase Level - west-end, water ::Make Safe - east-end, water ::Transfer Creature - east-south-east water * Wandering Heroes :: 1 1 1 1 - occupying water caverns, center Events *When a keeper tunnels to the water, four Level 1 attack. They are barely stronger than s. In fact, you can possess an imp, brush past them, and dig out the two Dirt tiles in the central, eye-shaped cave for the es, who will slaughter the fairies in seconds. Fairies are excellent researchers and extremely dangerous spellcasters if converted to the keeper's side and trained, though, so consider saving one as a candidate for the Transfer Creature. However, it is likely that by the time the Red Keeper researches , the Blue Keeper will already have dug though to the water and killed the Fairies. * When the player claims the , that room is enabled for construction. If Blue claims it, the same thing does not happen for him. * Likewise when the player obtains a Dark Mistress, the 20 Mistresses in the Creature Pool are unlocked for the portal. If Blue claims them, the same thing does not happen for him. Blue Keeper The Blue Keeper builds 4x4 rooms and, with a lower creature limit and no access to the Bile Demon, is handicapped relative to Red (the player) in terms of the forces he can field. Nevertheless, he is slightly faster and more aggressive than the enemy in Lushmeadow-on-Down, and can research . Try to avoid connecting territories with him, as he will surely attempt to claim your bridges and territory, and be wary of investing a lot in creatures with low hitpoint scores. After building his rooms and mining out the nearby gold seams, Blue will usually issue a taunt, tunnel north from his territory, and lay down bridges in search of more gold and possibly a confrontation. Overcoming this enemy is usually a simple matter of building a larger than he does and filling it with the best creatures available, while he mucks around with s and and limited training space. When the time is right, throw a and storm the place. New Dungeon Features This realm introduces the , , and the Keeper Spell . But most notably, there is a . The region's centrally-located Chamber must be claimed in order for the room to be activated here, and three Mistresses will immediately join the side that reaches it first. Messages ;Briefing Text :"It's time to mete out the ultimate punishment to a keeper who dares to challenge you for this corner of your subterranean empire. The price of failure shall be oblivion." ;Player obtains a Dark Mistress :"You have finally constructed a dungeon impressive enough to attract a Dark Mistress. You must discipline these wicked wenches frequently. They respond particularly well to a good slapping." ;Player takes control of a Torture Chamber :"You have claimed a Torture Room. Place captive heroes and creatures into this chamber of horrors to convert them in your supremely evil way. Alternatively, place your own creatures within the room whenever disciplinary measures become necessary." ;Player constructs a Braced Door :"Your manufacturers have created a Braced Door. If security matters, you can be sure when you buy a Braced Door. You couldn't be certain with only a curtain and a hole in the wall is no help at all." ;Player constructs a Lightning Trap :"You have manufactured a powerful Lightning Trap. Try it out. It's bound to give someone a shock." ;Player researches the Keeper Lightning :"Your researchers have devised a spell that unleashes the energy of a thunderstorm on the target of your choice. Select the spell, aim at a hostile creature and flash-fry him with a Lightning Strike." ;Player defeats Blue Keeper :"How satisfying it is to see an enemy Keeper's dungeon crumble and his power dissipate. There'll be no controversy over this year's hall of infamy nomination." Sound Bytes Trivia *This realm's outtro speech file, BAD06.WAV, makes more sense if renamed to BAD11.WAV to correspond with Hearth. Wishvale's outro file, BAD07.WAV (Steepscythe), makes more sense renamed to 06 to match up with Snuggledell. These files are in the game subdirectory \SOUND\ATLAS\. :: *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Biencachay | row2 = Italian Vallombra | row3 = German Lieblich-Knuffeltal | row4 = Dutch Knuffeldal | row5 = Polish Pieszczochów | row6 = Czech | row7 = Swedish KRAMDALEN | row8 = Russian Снагглдейл | row9 = Japanese スナグルデル | row10 = Chinese 温暖谷地 / 怀谷国 }} Gallery Map-revealed_(2).png|Map Revealed Snuggledell BlueKeeper 768px.jpg|Typical Blue dungeon in Snuggledell. References Category:Levels